


Adventures In The TARDIS

by SouthReindeer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthReindeer/pseuds/SouthReindeer
Summary: TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Some say that The Doctor stole The TARDIS and flew away with her, others saythat THE TARDIS stole The Doctor and flew away with him.It's a matter of perspective.What they CAN agree on, is that they both stole their companionsJoin The Doctor, The TARDIS, and their different companions as they all travel across all the times and galaxies, and join themas they face both inner and outer demons with the usual quick-witted jokes and sonic screwdrivers
Kudos: 1





	Adventures In The TARDIS

All I wanna say is thank you for choosing to read this fic. If you're unfortunate enough to find interest at the time that I only have this chapter: my apologies. I will update very soon.

(Also, there's no smut. Don't even bother asking for it.)

-SouthReindeer, Meme Lord Supreme


End file.
